Permission to engage, Hinata-sama?
by ToastyBrad
Summary: One look. A single look would change Naruto's life forever. Sage!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own.

Enjoy!

Naruto Uzumaki, a four year old orphan, walked down the street. Everywhere he went, the whispers followed.

"Demon"

"Freak"

"Monster"

"Trash"

He was the pariah of the Konohagakure no Sato. People looked over him as if he were a piece of trash, worthless, and unworthy of their time. He had no salvation from this terrible existence. He could not wake up from this horrific dream. He had no purpose. Until she came.

In Naruto's eyes, she was an angel. And a far too kind one. She looked at him, pale, lavender eyes appraising him. Time seemed to slow down, as her eyes found his. There was no anger, no malice, no hatred in those eyes. Only kindness, acceptance, and warmth. Naruto almost lost himself in her eyes, soaking up every last drop of her warmth, before she turned away and continued down the street with her bodyguard.

And suddenly, Naruto's life had purpose. He would devote his entire being to his angel. He would make himself useful for her, and he would serve her every wish and need. He now knew what to do with his life.

"Team 1 is….. Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8 is Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 will be Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Alright, introductions. I'll start. My name is Yūhi Kurenai. I like Genjutsu, red bean soup, and relaxing in the hot springs. I dislike perverts, and traitors. My hobbies include making new Genjutsu, and talking to my friends. My dream is to become the best genjutsu master in Fire Country. You next" She said, pointing to Shino.

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs. I dislike people who squash bugs for no reason. My hobby is to look for new bugs. My dream is to become strong and become clan head," Shino stoically explained.

"Alright, you next Hinata"

"Ano.. My name is Hyūga Hinata. I like cinnamon buns, and Naruto-kun. I dislike people who can't see past the surface. My hobby is flower pressing. My dream… my dream is to free birds from their cages." Kurenai smiled knowingly at Hinata, after her statement.

"Alright, last but not least, you" Kurenai spoke, pointing to Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like protecting Hinata-sama. I dislike people who threaten or belittle Hinata-sama. My hobbies are serving Hinata-sama, and protecting Hinata-sama. My dream is Hinata-sama's will."

"... er, Well now I will test you all for the real Genin Test."

Silence met her statement. Two stoic faces and one of curiosity met her gaze.

"...So! You guys have two hours to subdue me, no leaving these training grounds. GO!"

Shino fled into the forest, intent on setting traps or an ambush. Hinata stood staring at kurenai, as Naruto stood two respectful steps behind her on the left.

"Permission to engage, Hinata-sama?"

"...Granted."

Before Kurenai could even blink, she was face down in the dirt, hands tied behind her back, legs trussed up. Above her stood Naruto, fully engaged in his sage mode and his nine-tails chakra mode.

There was absolute silence for all of two seconds, before Kurenai's mind caught up with her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Ah, Yūhi Kurenai, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, and three little brats. I have no quarrel with you, step aside and you will not be harmed."

"Permission to engage, Hinata-sama?"

"Huh? What, you think you can take me, fucking brat?" Zabuza exclaimed with amusement.

"Granted." Hinata spoke quietly.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, the clearing was gone, and Naruto stood over Zabuza's broken body.

"Fucking hell Naruto, do you have to do that every time?"

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" Came a feminine voice from the barely intact trees. A masked ninja hopped out of the treeline and ran straight for Zabuza's body.

"Permission to engage, Hinata-sama?" Naruto asked as he returned to his self-appointed guard position behind Hinata.

"Denied. We do not know if she is an enemy."

"You- You Assholes! You killed Zabuza-sama! I'll kill you!"

"Naruto, engage"

"As you wish Hinata-sama." Naruto bowed low, before taking off and slamming his palm into the enemy ninja's chest. A crunch could be heard, before the ninja flew back and slammed into a tree. Naruto followed up, pulling a kunai from his pouch and ending the ninja's life with a swift cut to the throat.

"Area cleared, Hinata-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own.

Enjoy!

Hinata smiled. "Good job Naruto-kun."

A small, content smile graced Naruto's normally stony facade. He reveled in her praise, her acknowledgement.

"Can someone explain what in Kami's name is going on?!" asked the stupefied Tazuna.

"Perhaps we should retire to your home Tazuna, before I explain?"

"Oh, right."

 **A while later - Tazuna's home**

"It all started when we were four-"

 _As his angel walked away, he knew he had to become stronger. Strong enough to serve her. Strong enough to protect her. And so he began his search for strength._

 _At age 5, Naruto burst into the Hokage's office. "Jiji! Jiji! I need someone to train me!"_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up from the endless piles of paperwork he had on his desk. "Oh? Is that so Naruto? And for what reason do you want to someone to train you?"_

" _I met this girl today!-"_

' _Oh? His first crush? A little young, ne?' Hiruzen stroked his beard as Naruto went into great detail about his supposed angel._

" _She LOOKED at me Jiji! Actually looked! She didn't pretend I wasn't there, or see me and disregard me!"_

 _His words were filled with such emotion that Hiruzen felt like he had been slugged in the gut. 'Where did I go wrong? Why can the villagers not see past their hatred? Was I too trusting of the populace when I announced he held the Kyuubi?' His eye's found the picture of the Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage on the wall. 'I am so sorry Minato. I have failed you, and your son.'_

" _-and so I need someone to train me! To make me strong, stronger than anyone else! You'll help me, right Jiji?" Naruto finished, with a pleading look on his whiskered face._

 _Bright cerulean eyes looked up at him with hope. His response was not immediate, as he turned over the idea of assigning someone to train Naruto. 'Could I? I already owe him so much… No. He is only 5 years old, maybe when he gets older, then he can join the academy. That should appease him… hopefully'_

" _How about this Naruto-kun, when you turn 8, I will help you get into the Ninja academy. Then you can start training and become strong like all of the other ninja in this village!"_

 _Despair welled up within Naruto. If his Jiji, the Hokage, the most powerful person in this village, would not help him, then who could?_

' _No one,' He thought helplessly. 'No one will help me. No one will even look at me… Fine. FINE. I can do it all by myself, dattebayo! I don't need anyone else to be strong, I will make myself the strongest!'_

 _Naruto ran out of the office, betrayal clearly displayed in his eyes. He ran, and he ran until he couldn't anymore. Falling onto his back, his tired eyes slowly closing he stared into the treetops as he lost consciousness._

' _Wait, treetops?'_

 _When Naruto woke up, he felt completely at peace. Utterly content._

' _How odd…'_

 _As he sat up, examining his oddly peaceful self._

" _What is happening to me?" Naruto muttered, frightened._

 _New emotions not his own swamped his senses. He experienced a vast range of these new emotions, all based around one fact that he was able to gather. Help. These emotions were willing to help him._

 _Elated, Naruto glanced around wildly, hoping to find some clue of his new teacher. But there were none. He stood up and spun around quickly, as if his new teacher was behind him. But no one was there, just the trees swaying in the wind._

" _I swear someone was trying to help me!" He spoke, slightly crazed._

 _Amusement tingled the edges of his senses. Then he was assaulted with images, flashing too fast for him to see, but oddly he still understood. Images of a vast land, empty, spare for the grass that carpeted the rolling hills. Then images of a man, one he faintly recognized. Suddenly the man knelt down and touched his fingertips to the ground. Instantly, trees and plants of all kinds started growing at an immense rate, spreading like wildfire, raising an entire forest in a matter of seconds._

 _The images then told of a village, newly founded, under the guidance of the man who had created the forest. Soon the images shifted to a picture of Naruto himself, looking vulnerable as people yelled insults at him from all sides._

 _And finally, the images showed an image of a boy, nearly in his teens, wearing dark green boots, pants, and a lighter green shirt. A white, sleeveless trench-coat, with light green flames running along the bottom, adorning his torso. His spiky blonde hair swayed in the wind, and each cheek was adorned with three whisker marks. His stance and more importantly, his eyes conveyed a sense of nature, peaceful, yet wrathful._

 _And Naruto understood. The forests of Konoha were created by the man whose face was on the Hokage Mountain. And they retained some form of sentience, which they wished to use as a guide for his own learning._

 _Immediately after, Naruto jumped into the air in joy, ecstatic that he now had a sensei, a teacher._

" _I promise, I will learn all you have to teach me! And I will work my hardest to master what you teach me! And then when I am strong enough, I can find my angel and then I will be able to show her my devotion!"_

Around Tazuna's table, people sat in stunned, and incredulous, silence. Wide eyes turned to Naruto, who was standing a respectful two paces behind and to the left of Hinata's chair. He nodded to confirm the validity of Hinata's story.

"Ok, I know you are strong as hell. But the Sage Arts? Seriously?" Naruto nodded once. "You were trained by the forests of Konoha. Which are sentient." .

Again, Naruto nodded once.

"Okay. Welp. I'm done for today. Thank you for dinner Tsunami-san, it was very good. Good night everyone." And with that, she stood and left the table, walking up the stairs muttering, "A sage. I'm supposed to teach a fucking sage. No wonder he's so fucking strong. And taught by trees no less!... What a fucking day."


End file.
